


Bar Scene

by Mendressa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar Conversation, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Kneeling, M/M, Overstimulation, Poe regrets everything, Poe regrets nothing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sub/Dom connotations, Too much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendressa/pseuds/Mendressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet in a bar. Poe finds a weakness in Kylo's armor.</p>
<p>“I’m not an idiot,” Poe replied. “You want something or you wouldn’t be in this room tormenting me. We both know you could knock me unconscious. So, you want something. Specifically, you want me to willingly give you something because, for some reason, you won’t take it by force.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****Poe sat in a bar having left BB-8 with his X-Wing. It was dark outside, this system, and don’t ask him which one he was on, only had 5 hours of light per day. Which meant people drank most of the time. Poe didn’t have a mission here. He was on a recon mission and had some part problems so had landed. While he waited for those part he’d decided to get a drink enjoy being on his own for a bit.

“Another drink?” A red Twi’lek server asked gesturing to his empty beer.

“Sure,” Poe replied with an easy smile. “Do you have Corellian Whiskey?”

The Twi’lek nodded and twisted through the patrons toward the bar. Her movement was closer to dancing, twisting her hips moving, avoiding groping hands. It was pleasant to watch. The noise grew as he sat there and waited for the drink. The cacophonous noise causing his ears to ache before it muted htly.

“Good whiskey,” a man at the table next to Poe murmured, turning toward him. Poe wondered how he heard him when the noise had been so loud just a moment ago.

Poe glanced over. The man was dressed in black robes that Poe recognized. He wore no mask Poe signed and raised an eyebrow. “Can I enjoy my drink before you take me prisoner again?”

“Sure,” Kylo Ren replied. He then stood and pulled a chair up to Poe’s table. Poe noticed the drink levitating as he moved. “Tell me, how is FN 2187 doing?”

“Finn is fine,” Poe replied. “He acclimating to work outside the First Order well.”

“He’s a traitor,” Kylo hissed. “How can you trust him?”

Poe raised an eyebrow at that and then burst into laughter. “Wha”- snicker-“what do you mean?” Laughter from the gut. “How can you”-snicker-“ask that when you’re a traitor?”

“Ben Solo is dead,” Kylo hissed. “I killed him.”

“By that reckoning FN 2187 is also dead, killed by the First Order’s brutality.”

The Twi’lek returned and handed Poe his drink. Poe took it and sipped, enjoying the feel of good whiskey.  Silence reigned between the two men. Kylo’s eyes never left Poe.

“Do you want me to forget I saw you?” Kylo asked, leaning into his chair.

Poe hesitated, “What’s the cost?”

“You don’t trust me.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Poe replied. “You want something or you wouldn’t be in this room tormenting me. We both know you could knock me unconscious. So, you want something. Specifically, you want me to willingly give you something because, for some reason, you won’t take it by force.”

“You know I could take whatever I want.”

“Did you miss the point about wanting me willing?” Poe closed his eyes, knowing how off-color that sounded. Perhaps Kylo wanted that. He envisioned them in bed together, Kylo on top of him. Then Poe shook his head. No, that wouldn’t work. Kylo would have to be beneath him, writhing in need, begging.

Kylo moaned and Poe realized he’d been reading his mind. Poe sipped at the end of his drink and stood up. He walked to the bar, leaving Kylo at their table. “I need a room.” Coin was exchanged for a key. The key went to room three. Poe walked up the stairs trying to think loudly for Kylo to follow.

Minutes passed before a knock sounded on the door. Poe opened and say Kylo standing there. He walked in the room and Kylo closed the door.

“Kneel,” Poe demanded. Kylo dropped to his knees, the movement elegant. “What do you want?”

“Punish me,” Kylo murmured.

“Why?”

“I feel the pull to the light.”

Poe took a step back. He had the perfect opportunity here. If he used kindness instead of force, desire instead of dark lush, could he tip the balance? There was only one way to find out.

Poe dropped to his knees in front of Kylo and pulled him into a gentle kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, decided to add a chapter. Thought this would be a fun following scene.

The Bedroom Scene

Poe knelt before Kylo, lips lingering against lips, flesh caressing flesh.

“Please, make it stop,” Kylo begged, tears beginning to slowly stream down his face. The kiss grew salty but Poe did not urge it on.

“What do you want?” Poe asked quietly.

“I tortured you, make me bleed like I bled you.”

“Oh, Kylo,” Poe murmured. “Is that how you think it works? You hurt me and I hurt you back? No, that’s not what I do. It’s not punishment if you want the pain.”

“Please!” Kylo leaned toward Poe, his hands beginning to tear at Poe’s orange flight suit.

“Stop,” Poe demanded. “Put your hands at your side. You do not have the right to touch me.”

“Yes, yes, please.” Kylo begged. His hand dropped to his side, clenching and unclenching as Kylo stared at him.

“Yes what?” Poe demanded. He reached out and dug his fingers into Kylo’s hair. “What do you call me?”

“Master,” Kylo gasped.

“No,” Poe growled, stepping away from Kylo. “I’ve seen how you treat your masters. You show them no loyalty; you turn on them. I will not share a title with men who allow you to flee at your leisure.”

Kylo was quiet for a moment, “Sir,” he finally replied.

Poe nodded. “Good.”

Poe spent the night worshiping Kylo. His hands and lips caressed his body, never quite bringing him over the edge of release. Kylo begged, whimpered, and finally suffered in silence. As the night came to a close, Poe took himself in hand and ejaculated all over the knight. With tired hands he rubbed the white liquid into Kylo’s skin.

“You will remember me,” Poe murmured. “Each time you feel a pull to the light you will remember the pleasure it can bring.”

Tears streamed down Kylo’s face, the wetness begged for forgiveness and redemption. Poe dressed neither taking the task slowly nor quickly. Kylo watched him from the bed, his flesh still achingly hard and his eyes weary of everything.

“I will not forgive you for atrocities,” Poe murmured. “I will not tell you it’s okay, that things are fine. Do you want forgiveness?”

“Please,” Kylo gasped. He rolled onto the floor and his knees. He crawled over to Poe. “Please forgive me, please, sir.”

Poe grabbed Kylo’s hair and yanked his head back. Kylo hissed in pain but said nothing. Poe opened his pants and pulled out his once-again hardening cock. He shoved it into Kylo’s mouth and down his throat. He held it there. Kylo choked but didn’t pull back.

“If you want forgiveness then give up being an evil fuck.” With that Poe thrust his hips in and out, roughly using Kylo for his own pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two nights found Poe in a bar. One drink became two, two morphed into three and so it went. The room went fuzzy, people laughing and gambling around him but Poe didn’t see much of it. He didn’t see the looks exchanged or the discreet call made by the barkeep.

The morning after the second night he awoke to a pounding headache and an unfamiliar room. “Good Morning,” a crisp voice said.

Poe pried his eyes open and stared at a lean seated man with brutally parted red hair. Poe sighed, “did we sleep together or did you take me prisoner?”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Should I be concerned that you don’t remember?”

“No, too much to drink will do that.” Poe sat up and was relieved to find himself dressed. He was in a lake of a bed with soft sheets and blankets. Not a place conducive to waking up. Not that the man was unattractive and Poe would have said no to a night together. But, he’d rather remember it. “So, what’s it going to take to be let go?”

The man stood and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Poe. “Why do you keep stumbling into the First Order’s path? Are you a spy?”

Poe laughed, “If I was, I’m not a very good spy.” He grabbed a pillow and piled it on top of others behind him. “I’m obviously not First Order. I just can’t handle that hair part. Can I muss it up?”

“What?” The man asked, sitting back in surprise.

“Can I muss your hair up? It’s too neat. Too orderly. I want to see what it takes to make it messy.” Poe reached a hand out and placed it on the man’s thigh. “What’s your name, I want to make sure I moan the right one.”

The man’s eyes were wide and dilated as Poe ran his hand up the thigh. “Hux,” he whispered.

Poe’s hand stopped as he looked at the General responsible for blowing up Hosnian Prime. “Well, fuck.” Poe breathed. “Going to kill me?”

“Hadn’t planned on it,” Hux replied. “I just wanted a sample of what Kylo tasted.” He rolled from sitting on his hips to being on his knees on the bed. His knees planted on either side of Poe’s hips, pinning him into place under the covers.

Hux leaned forward and hovered his lips near Poe’s, “Is this what you gave Kylo?”

Poe grinned, a little wicked and a lot dirty. “Do you want to know what I gave him?”

Hux gasped in a breath. “What?”

“Ruthlessness. Not forgiveness. But you don’t need forgiveness, do you? You believe in what you’ve done. You don’t minding destroying billions. I could give you what I gave Kylo but you wouldn’t be satisfied.”

“What would satisfy me?” Hux groaned.

“Why don’t we find out?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe regrets nothing. Poe regrets everything. Poe has carnal relations with Hux.

“On second thought,” Poe said, deciding to slide out of the bed. “I’m not interested in getting entwined with the inner drama of the First Order. You and Kylo can have your pissing contest over someone else.”

“I did not give you leave to stand,” Hux replied, moving to intercept the wayward pilot. “You will stay on that bed until I give you leave to do otherwise. Do you understand?”

“I don’t belong to you,” Poe shot back. He now stood in front of the General. He hated his short stature right now. It definitely didn’t make him intimidating.

“Should I take you by force?” The General asked, “I had no problem taking the lives from the Hosnian system.”

“But that wasn’t personal, was it?” Poe replied, trying to inch around the General.  “That was genocide from a distance. Rape is different. It’s personal. Are you able to do that? To force someone? Do you crave such common power?”

“I wasn’t planning on raping you, Commander Dameron.” Poe raised an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt. “I was planning to drive you insensate with pleasure. To push you over the peak until you no longer could. Then I was going to take my pleasure of your body. But, if you aren’t interested, please feel free to leave.”

Hux crossed his arms and waited as Poe looked from the General to the door.

Poe swallowed and looked the General. “Insensate is quite the claim.”

“Mmm, of course that requires you naked on that bed. Please do make a decision. I have other things I could be doing.”

Poe slowly and methodically began taking off his clothing. “Well, if you put it like that.”

He slipped back on to the bed and Hux followed him. Still dressed his hands and mouth flowed over the pilot’s body. Sharp twists and bites were soothed with kisses and caresses. Poe lost track of time. He was taken to the edge of bliss again and again and never allowed over. At some point he realized he was on his stomach, another that Hux was thrusting inside of him.  The pleasure and pain melded into one. And much later, Hux finally pushed him over the crest three different times.

On the verge of passing out with Hux still fucking him he heard the whisper, “I think we’ll keep you.” But he was too insensate with pleasure that he didn’t know what to make of it.

So, when he opened his eyes in a bed chamber made of metal floors and walls, and all the signals of being a spacecraft, he sighed and snuggled back under the covers. From across the room he heard a laugh. Looking up he saw Kylo Ren staring at him.

“It seems our General has taken quite a liking to you.”

“Are you going to steal my memories or thoughts?”

“I hadn’t planned on it.”

“Are you going to torture me?”

“Not right now.”

“Then can I please get back to sleep?”

“Nope,” Kylo replied with a grin. He walked over to the bed. “I need to show you that I can outdo the General.”

As Kylo lowered his mouth to Poe’s neck, the pilot whimpered. These two men were going to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later Poe opened his eyes. His entire body ached from the pleasure the two men had put him through.  At the end it was almost a kind of torture. With a groan he sat up and gingerly turned to put his feet on the cold metal ground of the ship. Inching to his feet, his abs and ass protested, his nipples burned, his neck ached, his mouth was dry, his fingers ached, and his feet didn’t want to move due to the burning pull in his thighs. Yup, he was truly well fucked.

“Ok, Dameron,” he murmured to himself, “you can do this.”

And, prying back open eyes which had closed as he stood, he realized he was probably also fucked. Just, not in the pleasurable way. He staggered toward the refresher, pitifully hoping it had actual water. Normally he wasn’t picky and glancing at his chest Kylo had cleaned him up but…still… water would be nice.

Thank the force, the refresher had water. He stood under the spray, letting the water saturate his hair and the warmth flow over his tired muscles. Perfection. Wonderful perfection. He didn’t know how long he stood there but eventually he felt clean enough and able to move without gasping in pain. He toweled off, taking care to notice and places he still hurt and padded back over to the bed. He was too sore to stay awake and, with a yawn, crawled back on to the large soft bed and closed his eyes.

Much, much later, Poe opened his eyes again only to see a black clad figure sitting next to him on the bed. He blinked, the world slowly focusing, and realized the black clothing belonged to Kylo not Hux.

“Good Morning,” a dark voice murmured. Kylo’s leather covered fingers ran through Poe’s hair and Poe found himself leaning into the touch. Soon his head was on Kylo’s lap.

“Morning,” he murmured in reply. A few moments passed as the fingers continued carding through his hair. Poe closed his eyes in quiet contentment.

“Where am I?” He finally asked.

The fingers paused before finally resuming their motion. “The Finalizer.”

“Why are you here?” Poe asked. “I couldn’t get it up again even if I wanted to.” And, Poe reluctantly thought, right now another orgasm might kill him.

“You’re under room arrest,” Kylo offered. “Sort of. You’re not here to be interrogated or hurt but not allowed to leave these rooms without escort.”

“Ah, I see. Ship Whore then.” Poe whimpered when Kylo fisted his hand in Poe’s hair and pulled.

“No,” Kylo replied. “You’re much more exclusive than that.”

“I see, whore to the Commanders of the Finalizer. What a prestigious position.”  Poe dryly replied. Tears prickled at his eyes as he felt the sharp pain. His head was pulled up and his cheek brought into contact with Kylo’s burgeoning arousal. When Poe did not attempt to move his head, Kylo unwound his fingers from Poe’s hair and then down the side of his face to lightly stoke his throat. Poe remembered the feeling of that man appendage slipping down his throat the night before.

He whimpered.

“I should have known at no slut could take the lightness from me. No, I must introduce you to the dark.” Kylo murmured.  “Do you want me, Poe? Want me stretching those lips and violating your throat? Even when you can’t get off on it anymore?”

“Yes,” Poe moaned. “Please.”

Kylo slowly parted his robes and freed his aching erection from the folds of cloth and trousers concealing it. Poe’s mouth opened and with a turn he took a good amount in his mouth.  Kylo hissed at the silky warmth of the mouth as it engulfed part of him and enjoyed the suction and motion as Poe moved up and down the length at an even pace. But, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to bury himself in that throat and watch those eyes go glassy with want even as Poe’s body couldn’t get hard from the sensation. 

With that in mind he pulled Poe off his cock and the pilot fucking whimpered and tried to get closer.

“You’ll get more, my little slut. My whore,” Kylo hissed, enjoying the trembling from the names he called the pilot. Such a perfect specimen on untapped need. Kylo stood and pulled Poe to the floor. He floated a pillow over for the pilot to kneel on, knowing his body must ache from the last time they did this.

Once Poe was situated on his knees, Kylo thrust his cock back into that oh-so-willing mouth. Fisting his hands back in Poe’s hair he began roughly using the smaller man’s mouth until he came, deep in Poe’s throat. He remained there, allowing himself to soften and finally withdrew.

Poe gasped in air and cleared his throat before rasping out, “You know they’ll come looking for me.”

“Perhaps,” Kylo replied. He caressed the side of Poe’s face and helped him back in the bed. Yes, he knew the resistance would not let their best pilot disappear. That’s why they’d struck a deal He remembered the look on Leia’s face when he and Hux had agreed to defect. All they had asked for was one single pilot. Leia had agreed.

The resistance wouldn’t come looking for Poe. They’d given him up.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in the darkness of space, Poe sat on his bed starting at the data pad Kylo and Brendal had given him.  He was unnerved that no communication had been sent to him. No orders, no inquiries about where he was. Nothing.

The door slid open and Brendal Hux walked through the door. “Commander Dameron,”

“Bren,” Poe replied. He glanced at the man and then back at the data pad. Still nothing.  “You going to let me go home yet? Or at least leave this room?”

“I hate to see you this way,” The General replied. “I miss you.”

Poe glanced at him again and saw concern in his eyes. “Yeah, well. You could always let me go.”

“Perhaps. However, for now, I have a gift for you,” Hux replied.  “I hope it helps.”

Poe stared down at the pad, not seeing it. He missed his family, his home, his friends. Now there was nothing but this room. He hadn’t left the room and after the first day he’d denied Kylo and Hux after hour visitation privileges. He just couldn’t handle seeing them.

“You can come in now. I’ll see you later, Commander

Poe glanced back toward the door. Hux was already gone but a familiar rolling sound caused his to pause.

“BB-8?” Around the doorway the droid rolled. Poe jumped to his feet and raced over to the doorway. “Buddy! What are you doing here?” A few beeps and whirls sounds. “General Leia sent you? With a message? Go ahead and play it.”

 

_Commander Dameron, I apologize for the delay on this message. A few days ago I was approached by General Hux and Kylo Ren with an offer of alliance between us and them, including all the resources on the finalizer. They only asked that you remain in the Finalizer with them. After discussion and consultation the resistance agreed._

_Poe, the number of lives this choice saves cannot be calculated. I only hope one day you’ll forgive us. BB-8 will remain with you for as long as you choose. I thank you for your service and this sacrifice._

 

Poe jerked away from the hologram. He wasn’t sure whether to scream or to cry.

“Lights out,” he choked. The flickered and the room went dark. He turned and found a corner, huddling into the space, knees against his chest. BB-8 rolled over to him and bumped his leg but otherwise didn’t move. He turned his lights out allowing Poe the darkness he needed, the time for desolation and pain. He’d been traded. He’d been given away.

Sure, he understood why but why? As he sat in that corner he began shaking, coldness seeking into his bones. He sniffled, not sure if it was tears.

#

“How is he?” Hux asked, storming into Kylo’s dark sanctuary. He skidded to stop and saw Kylo’s face streaked with tears.

“Not good,” Kylo rasped. “His mind is so dark, so confused. She didn’t tell him, didn’t ask him before making the deal.”

“She said she would.”

“My mother lied,” Kylo shot back. “He’s been abandoned by the only family he’s ever had. Now we’re the enemy as well. Well fuck that. My parents aren’t taking him from me.” Kylo stood and strode out of his room, not worrying about his mask. It took him three minutes to reach Poe’s room. After commanding the hallway light to turn off he slipped inside and walked over to Poe.

Kneeling he touched the man but received no response. He turned to BB-8, “I’m going to pick him up and take him over to the bed. I won’t harm him.” The droid dipped its head but otherwise didn’t make a sound.

He set the man on the bed and put the blankets over him. Then Kylo lay next to him on top of the blankets. He cuddled close to the pilot but tried to also give the man his distance. He needed Poe to know he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t abandoned. He was a gift in the purest sense. Closing his eyes, Kylo sent a thought to Hux to join them after his last shift.

#

Poe opened tear crusted eyes. He was warm. Glancing around he saw Kylo on one side of him and Hux on another. Both slept on top of the blankets close but not too close. Poe swallowed, his throat ached and he began shivering and rolled toward Kylo, needed to feel safe and protected. He felt sick, the aches of a cold shivering through his body. He gently placed his head on Kylo’s shoulder and felt the other man’s arms wrap around him.

“You’re burning up,” Kylo murmured.

“Cold, so cold,” Poe murmured.

“Hux,” Kylo whispered in the General’s mind, gently waking him, “can you send for a medical droid? Poe is ill.”

Hux grunted and rolled out of bed. Kylo then climbed under the covers and kept Poe close to him. “My poor dear,” he murmured. “Sleep, we’ll take care of you. Just sleep. Everything will be fine. I promise. We’re here for you. Just let us know what you need. We love you. We’ll take care of you.”

Hearing those words, Poe drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys struggle to find balance and equality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe everyone an apology for the length between updates. Life. That's all I've got as an excuse. Life. So, here you go and enjoy.

Poe slept and assumed he dreamed but he awoke to strong arms surrounding him and holding him close. He pried open his sleep-caked eyes and stared down. The flesh of those arms was pale and lightly freckled. They were better muscled than he remembered but that didn’t mean much.

Poe rolled from his left side in to his back. He wanted to go back to sleep but knew it was pointless. His life was irrevocably changed thanks to General Organa.

“Good Morning,” General Hux murmured, tightening his arm around Poe. 

Poe wasn’t sure how to respond and so said nothing. The General closed any remaining distance by rolling on top of Poe, chest to chest.  Poe groaned as he felt lips began worrying the flesh on his neck. Poe distantly heard the slide of the door and a deep chuckle.

Poe curled into the arms holding him, not willing to look toward the door where he knew Kylo stood. Looking meant acknowledging the world instead of losing himself in pleasure. It wasn’t really much of a choice. He rolled into Hux’s arms and ignored the looming figure of a Sith standing in the doorway.

“It’s time to wake up, Poe.” Kylo murmured, striding into the room, the door sliding closed with a quiet hiss behind him.

“Don wanna.” Poe replied, nuzzling into Hux’s chest. He reveled in the tight grip of the arms, telling him he was wanted and valued. He didn’t want to open his eyes; didn’t want to remember the dismissiveness of General Leia. It hurt too much.

“Poe,” Hux murmured, “it’s been three days.”

Poe froze. He remembered falling asleep but hadn’t realized. “Three days?” he murmured.

When Kylo’s gloved hand carded through his hair, Poe looked up.

“Yes, three days.”

Poe shook his head, refusing to believe it. Surely the General or someone would have checked on him. They wouldn’t just abandon him. That wasn’t right. He wasn’t even aware he had started crying until the sobs stuck in his throat.

After a long time, long enough for his tears to soak through Hux’s sleep shirt, beeping broke through. Poe looked up and saw BB-8 rolled forward into the bed.

“Hey there, little buddy.” Poe said, voice hoarse from the tears.

A series of beeps followed.

“I know, I know, I’ll always have you.”

A concerned tilt of the round head and then a beep. “They want to talk to me?”

Poe looked over at the two men and Hux rolled out of bed and Kylo nodded. “Make your call. Hux will be in the refresher and I’m sure I have things to destroy with my lightsaber.”

“Don’t you dare!” Hux called.

Poe tried to smile but it was a half-assed attempt at best. “Alright, I guess I have a call to make.”

Poe found some clothing and once dressed, Hux left the refresher, gave him a hug, and ducked out of the room. Poe took a shower, brushed his teeth. Once in some semblance of shape he walked over and picked up a data pad. Sitting at a desk he turned it on. He would place credits on it being bugged. Which made perfect sense.

After a long moment he placed the call, not trying for a secure channel or calling a secure channel.

“This is sector 001353A, where can I direct call?”

“General Organa, authorization 1476Gamma, caller Commander Dameron by request.”

There was a pause followed by, “one moment, we’ll send you through.”

“Poe?” Leia’s face came on the screen.

“General,” Poe formally replied. “BB-8 said you requested my call.”

“Poe,” Leia began, “I know this is very hard for you to hear but we’ve made a deal with the finalizer-”

“General,” Poe cut in, “I am well aware you made a deal. My understanding is that I no longer report to you but am instead a guest of General Hux and Kylo Ren. From my understanding of treaties of this sort, that puts me squarely under their command. Unless I’m missing something, General?”

There was a long pause as the General stared at Poe through the transmission feed.   “No, Commander Dameron. We’ll be sending your belongings to a neutral location. Commander,” Leia looked unbearably sad, “this isn’t what I wanted for you.”

“Well, General, we all make deals with devils, don’t we?” With that, Poe ended the call. Filled with a nervous sort of energy, Poe stood and wandered to the door of his room. On a lark he tried to open it and the door slid away revealing an unguarded hallway. Poe ambled down the metal hall, glancing around and waiting for someone to escort him back to his room.

Nobody showed. Stormtroopers passed but largely ignored his presence. He passed door after door, ducking down hallways, not sure where he was headed. Finally, he found his way to the bridge. He stood in the doorway, watching as (predominately) men with the same sort of severe haircut and part Hux sported methodically went about their work.

Hux was there, staring out at the stars, hands clasped behind his back in parade rest. A man with dark brown hair, and yes, that damn part, stood and walked over Hux who turned and engaged him, expression serious. Poe couldn’t hear the words but felt the clipped words from his lover. Finally, the General turned and looked at Poe. With a swipe of his hand he dismissed the other man and strode toward Poe.

Drawing in a breath, Poe just stood there. Waiting.

“Are you okay?” Hux asked, eyes as intense as his voice.

Poe shrugged.

“Come, let me show you the Finalizer.”

                                                                                                    ***

The days dragged by. Night were spent in passion but the days, there was nothing for Poe to do. At least with the resistance he had a mission, something he believed in. Here, he watched the General run the Finalizer. He watched Kylo train. He waited. Waited for the winds to change, for the excitement of a mission; he waited to awaken from the stilted nothingness or repetition.

Kylo ren strode across the finalizer, feet light on the ground. Stormtroopers and officers moved out of his way allowing him to pass unimpeded. He reached the bridge, the door sliding opened and allowing him access. The men and women stationed in the metal room drew in their breaths as he entered.  He knew his unpredictable nature made them wary of him. That was good. He wasn’t a Jedi bound by the rules a long-defunct Jedi counsel. Something he assumed his lovers appreciated.

After a long moment Hux glanced over at him. Kylo pretended not to notice, staring at the stars. They shone in the force, connected to everything around them. Sometimes he wished one of his lovers was force sensitive. Even here he stood alone.

He heard the brisk footfalls of Hux as he joined him on the bridge.

“Kylo,” the General greeted. “It has been some time since you have joined me in commanding my ship. To what do I owe the honor?”

Kylo turned, black mask hiding his facial features. His lover, always so formal. “We have a problem to attend to. Follow me.”

“I am unaccustomed to following orders on my ship, Ren.” Hux snapped back. “Unlike you, I have important matters to attend to.”

“You will attend to this,” Kylo sharply retorted. “Or you will find another force wielder to complete you plans.”

That drew Hux up short. As much of their snarking was for play and fun, he knew Kylo would never jest about this.

“Conference room A in five minutes.” Hux replied.

Kylo nodded, “I hope for your sake that you aren’t late, General.”

 

Hux was almost late. However, it wasn’t intentional. Things just happened. Harried, he entered the room to see Kylo staring out at the stars without his helmet on. This was a personal meeting then.

“Kylo,” Hux murmured once the door closed behind him.

Kylo turned and the General was surprised to see a deep sadness in his eyes. No wonder he wore the max. Those eyes gave every emotion away.

“We’re going to lose him,” Kylo murmured. “We’re going to lose Poe.”

“What do you mean?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That spark that makes him Poe is fading. We can’t keep him locked up with nothing to do. He needs to be useful, to be part of something. Without that, he has nothing.”

Hux thought for a moment. “We can’t just send him out, what if he doesn’t return?”

Kylo stepped forward and embraced the General. “He isn’t a pet or a child. He isn’t a toy. He’s a man and we need to allow him to be our equal, otherwise the Poe we love? He won’t be here much longer.”

Hux sighed in the embrace, “When did you get so smart?”

Kylo just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add chapters as I get the whim to continue this. It showing as complete doesn't really mean much. Want more? Don't want more? Let me know in the comments. Sorry for the delay on an update. Stupid depression.

Kylo stared out into the nothingness of space. He was waiting. Poe had been gone for months and it had been weeks since his last communication. He knew the man was alive, would have felt his death, but otherwise knew nothing of his lover’s location.

“You’re fretting again,” Hux said as he walked into their room. “You standing there won’t make the time pass any faster. Besides, this was your idea.”

“Yes,” Kylo snarked, “because I’m so good at the planning aspect. Why did you let me plan something?”

“Because you were right,” Hux replied. “Poe was dying. At least this way it’s his choice. We wanted an equal not a servant.”

“He would have made a good servant,” Kylo mused.

“Don’t,” Hux shot back. “I know you’re going somewhere dirty with that.”

Kylo turned to his lover and raised a brow, “It’s not my fault you said no sex until he returns. We don’t even know if he will return.”

Hux shrugged, “If he doesn’t return in a year we’ll find him and seduce him again.”

“You mean I’ll seduce him again.”

“We all have things we’re good at.”

#

Poe sat in a bar on Coruscant nursing a drink nursing a beer when he felt the mental tap. Six months, no, he paused, nine. It had been nine months since he felt that presence. He glanced around but didn’t see the Knight of Ren anywhere.

He sat back and closed his eyes. “Yes?” He thought hard, hoping the message got through.

“Look up,” Kylo whispered in his mind.

Poe opened his eyes with surprise to see Hux, hair loose around his face standing, slouching, with his hands in his pockets. “Can I buy you a drink?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Hux collided into a wall as Poe pushed him through the doorway and into his room. The door slammed shut behind. Letting out a moan, Hux allowed Poe to ravish him, pulling at clothing until the General was all but naked. Hux gave as good as he got, tugging at the Commander’s clothing and pulling him close.

Poe obliged the general, giving him a messy wet kiss, trailing it over his chin and down to his next where he proceeded to worry the junction between shoulder and neck. The flesh was salty in his mouth.

Hux groaned, allowing his head to thumb against the wall. His senses were on fire as his lover mixed pain with the buzz of arousal. 

Their coupling was frenzied, Hux face first against a wall and then bent over a table. Grunting, sliding, laughing, and lust. The frenzy finally ended with the two gasping.

“I’ve missed you,” Poe mumbled, releasing him. Hux ran his hands through his lover’s hair with a sigh.

“I’ve missed you too,” he replied. “So has Kylo.” He hesitated for a moment before asking, “Are you ready to come home yet?”

“Yes,” Poe replied, “I think I finally am.”


End file.
